


Nightmare

by xxx_wow_xxx



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx_wow_xxx/pseuds/xxx_wow_xxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble - 100 words about a fact, we Spirkies had known from the very beginning. </p>
<p>I'm no native speaker - sorry for any mistakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

_"Because I am your friend."_

 

With his heart beating fast against his ribs, Jim woke up.

"Jim?"

"It's nothing. I'm ok. Just a nightmare."

"Elaborate.

"I … was going to die. We were separated through glass. You were with me. But … we were nothing but friends."

"A nightmare indeed."

"And there's no way it could be anything else. There's no universe – parallel or not – where we could ever be just friends."

An arm came around his waist, pulling him closer.

"You are T'hy'la – anywhere and anytime."

"I know. Go back to sleep now, Spock."

"Good night, Jim."

"Good night."


End file.
